


First Meetings

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda wears a bracelet. Oz needs to look where he's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited meeting, here we go.
> 
> Set during the first day at Signal.

Glynda fiddled nervously with the bracelet adorning her wrist, apparently the school thought she had a particularly dangerous semblance, and wishes that she ‘help them minimise potential damage to other students’. Which in her opinion, was utter rubbish. It might not have been so bad if she wasn't the only one, but she'd seen no one else having to wear one, and could already feel the stares of her prospective classmates at her back.

She didn't much care for the schools decor either, flat grey tiles adorning the floor, neutral cream coloured walks, the usual pockmarked white tiling on the ceiling, intersected at regular intervals by stark, boring, overly neutral lights. Still, the students made up for the lack of color with their own outfits. Some more ridiculous than others.

On that note, she stumbled into one. He falls over himself apologising whilst she gives him a once-over, he's about a head taller than her, with thick black hair, green shirt, non-descript black trousers, glasses worn too far down his nose, brown eyes she thinks are probably far too intelligent for their own good, and a very familiar bracelet dangling from his wrist.

She lets him help her to her feet, deliberately using the wrist with the bracelet on.  
“I'm really sorry for that” he's still talking, she notes with amusement.  
“It's fine” she cuts him off “really” she clarifies as he moves to protest. “I'm Glynda” she says, when he makes no move to speed along introduction.

“Ozpin” he tells her, quite unsure of where this is going. It occurs to him they haven't released each other's hand yet, but he doesn't really want to, they can feel their auras mingling through the contract, even through the repression bracelets; it's quite pleasant, if Glynda didn't know any better, she'd swear she'd found her soulmate. 

“Well Oz” he usually hates that nickname, how odd that he doesn't care when it's her. “Let's get familiar with the school”. She starts to walk down the corridor, pulling Oz along with her.

“Do you like books?” He asks on impulse.  
“I do indeed” she says. “Douglas Adams is a personal favourite of mine”. Oz's face lights up.  
“Hitchhiker's? Or Dirk Gently?”  
“Both” she smirks at him, before it widens into a smile, and they start towards where the library is located, grinning like fools.


End file.
